Tierra contra espacio
by THOMS
Summary: star se enamora en secreto de un chico. todo va bien hasta que se topa con una entrometida...star no se quedará con las manos cruzadas...una historia de romance con algo de ación...
1. Inicio

Bno... eta es un nuevo intento de historia ...esta vez romance, este es i primera historia en éte genero heci que porfa no me critikentan feo...jejeje

Teen titans es una de mis series favoritas por eso decidi hacer esta historia

Este capitulo es solo comointroducción por si no ven la serie, aunque si la ven es solo para reafirmar lo que ya saben...

Ok, ya no digo más para que empiecen aleer, espero que le guste...

**THOMS**

_

* * *

_

_-Hasta mañana Raven¡-_ dije alegremente mientras entraba en la sala de la torre- emm... hola?- insistí moviendo mi mano frente al rostro de mi amiga que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentada en un sillón, los brazos y piernas cruzadas, parecía estar en un tipo de trance

_-Vete-_ grité, me alejé , me tropecé y me caí cuando me contestó tan secamente, me asustó... bueno continuamente lo hace, debo admitirlo, porque es una chica demasiado reservada siempre está muy entrada en sí misma, su excusa es que debe controlar sus poderes con sus emociones y que no puede estar siempre tan alterada, como yo. A decir verdad, su atuendo no es muy alegre que digamos, o si por alegre toman una capa que la cubre de los pies a la cabeza de color morado, que casi nunca se le vea su rostro y además nunca hable si, es muy, pero muy alegre. Y por si fuera poco tiene la piel gris, eso la hace mas triste...sin embargo tiene un poder impresionante: telequinesis , con la mente puede mover casi cualquier cosa, también tiene el poder de derretir cosas con tan solo pensarlo aunque no lo hace muy seguido, eso, sin contar que tiene visión del futuro, además, ella, al igual que yo, puede volar.

_-¡Star, ten mas cuidado¡ay mi pie¡-_ me reclamó Chico Bestia al transformarse de nuevo en humano después de ser un perrito...verde; si el se puede transformar el cualquier ser que se le antoje, el único problema es que siempre es verde, es fácil de reconocer. Sin embargo tiene un corazón de oro, es muy sencillo, el haría cualquier cosa para arrancarle una risa a los demás...cualquier cosa; todos lo queremos mucho, incluso Raven, aunque no lo demuestre.

_-¡Ven para acá, no te me vas a escapar Chico Bestia¡damelo¡-_ gritó detrás de mi un chico moreno, al menos lo poco que tenía de piel, porque lo demás era un robot, solo la cara y parte de los brazos se le veía piel, sin embargo tiene mucha fuerza... cuando quiere... lo conocemos como Cyborg, tiene muchos poderes tecnológicos que no los acabaría de decir... es muy humanitario le gusta ayudar a las personas.

El y Chico Bestia peleaban por el control de la televisión, continuamente lo hacen, pero son muy amigos... todos los somos, todos nos llevamos muy bien, aunque...

_-Ya, tranquilos chicos-_ intentó detenerlos un chico delgado, con el cabello oscuro, su atuendo incluía una camisa roja de mangas cortas y verdes seguido de un pantalón verde ajustado por un cinturón dorado en el cual guardaba toda clase de arma, unos guantes verdes, un par de botas negras al igual que su antifaz. Su nombre es Robin...Robin, un chico muy audaz, no tiene ningún poder espacial como nosotros, sin embargo es nuestro líder ya que es muy decidido, muy ágil, tiene la capacidad de derrotar hasta el enemigo más poderoso...con solo pelear .pero el tiene un defecto, nunca se rinde, no puede huir de un reto, jamás rechaza un desafío, siempre quiere ganar las discusiones. Su arma más confiable es una varilla, que utiliza muy continuamente, pero, como ya mencioné se vale de toda clase de armas para poder derrotar a su oponente

_-Ya es hora de dormir, vamos, todos a sus habitaciones-_ debido a que es el líder los obedecí inmediatamente, ya soy una chica muy sensible, aún no me adapto muy bien a este planeta, me impresiono muy fácilmente. Mi cabello es rojo como el fuego y es bastante largo, me cuesta trabajo mantenerlo sano, mis ojos son verdes, como Chico Bestia, y también soy muy sensible, sin embargo muy fuerte , puedo volar, y de mis manos puedo disparar rayos verdes muy poderosos, realmente no me quieren ver enojada, puedo ser más destructora que un meteorito...

_-De acuerdo- _dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo y cada uno se puso en camino a su habitación

* * *

Lo ven, se supone que esto ya deben de saberlo, realmente la historia empezará en le proximo capítulo...jejeje

ok, si tienen alguna idea de como le puedo continuar, porfa deja RR y sigue leyendo...te gustará...

THOMS


	2. sueño delirante

Yo permanecía sola en un lugar que no me era familiar, no lo conocía, sentía miedo, temor, angustia, caminaba sin rumbo en aquel pueblo, las casas se veían vacías, pero... las puertas estaban abiertas, se encontraban todos los muebles en su lugar , algunas casas estaban desordenadas, unas cuantas incluso tenían aparatos eléctricos encendidos como la licuadora, televisor, radio...era como si la gente hubiera salido de sus casas lo mas rápido posible sin esperar a nada...

Estaba anocheciendo, y yo aún no sabía donde me encontraba, de pronto, se me ocurre una idea ... volar

Estaba tan aterrada y angustiada que no se me había ocurrido eso en varias horas...

Me elevé lo mas alto que pude para alcanzar a observar lo que fuera, pero me di cuenta de que estaba en una isla y no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera agua, pero... era una vista tan hermosa, la puesta del sol al anochecer, un arco iris a lo lejos y las estrellas formando las constelaciones Géminis, Tauro, Acuario, todas...

Justo a mi lado, a unos 3 metros pasaros muchas aves de todos colores, había blancas, negras, amarillas, moradas, de todos los colores, aunque solo existía una verde, un águila verde,

_-¡Chico Bestia¡-_ grité entusiasmada y llena de felicidad de ver a alguien conocido. Pero al pronunciar esas 2 palabras, aquella águila se acercó a mi a toda velocidad con las garras por delante a punto de atacarme

logré quitarme de su camino, pero no del todo y me dio en un hombro derrumbándome de mi vuelo y caí en el tendedero de el techo de una casa, los cables, aún con ropa, detuvieron mi caída.

Chico Bestia aterrizó en inmediatamente se transformó en humano, su aspecto no era el de un chico bromista y entusiasta que yo conocía, sino el de un loco malvado, sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre y se acercaba poco a poco, paso a paso hacia mi.

_- ¿Qué haces Chico Bestia, ¿es una broma o que, cálmate-_dije quitándome una blusa de la cara

Él se transformó de nuevo, pero esta vez en un toro, salté hacia un lado y me quité de su camino, él se estampó con la puerta que conectaba con el resto de la casa, salió de la casa seguido de un robot

_¡Cyborg! Dile a Chico Bestia que se calme, que ya deje de atacarme- _pero no me contestó, tenía los mismos ojos rojos que Chico Bestia, levantó su brazo y lo transformó en una pistola láser al mismo tiempo que Chico Bestia golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez con una de sus patas delanteras

_-Chicos tranquilícense, no le hice nada, al menos no para que se pongan así, por favor no me hagan daño- _les dije en un vano intento para hacerlos reaccionar

Chico Bestia empezó el ataque empezando a correr despiadadamente, seguido de Cyborg disparando el rayo láser

Primero recibí el impacto de aquel toro que me elevó al aire, para después sentir un rayo que me sacó de ese lugar topando con una torre que sostenía el agua de aquel poblado, el impacto fue tan duro que se dobló uno de los pilares de esa construcción

No me pude mover al caer al suelo, no solo por el dolor sino también por la tristeza que sentía de que 2 de mis mejores amigos me habían atacado con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía frío, temblaba, lloraba, me abrazaba a mí misma para simular que alguien me reconfortaba.

Cuando me logré poner de pié, distinguí un ave gigantesca, la cual pensé que era Chico Bestia, y encima traía a do personas , y una tercera a un lado de aquella ave

­_- no, ahora son los cuatro, no puede ser ,me quiero morir, me traicio...-_fui golpeada por una gran roca que me aplastó, fue retirada por una chica de capa negra, la cual disparaba un rayo negro hacia esa piedra quitándola de mi camino

­_-Raven, ¡¡ayúdame!- _le grité ya desesperada

en ese momento una sombra que salió por detrás de mi golpeó a Raven que soltó la roca, esa misma sobra, atacó a todos los demás, hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Al terminar se acercó a mi muy lento, muy despacio, no distinguí el rostro ni la ropa que tenía puesta , estaba muy oscuro, sólo me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él, no supe quien era , pero en sus brazos me olvidé de todo lo que había pasado, su energía despedía bondad y felicidad en ese momento, lo tomé de la espalda acercando me más y más a él. Nuestros rostros quedaron tan juntos que no pudimos detener lo que sucedió, mis labios empezaron a abrirse sin que yo se los pidiera y se juntaron con los de aquel chico, me hizo sentir tanta felicidad y amor y yo supe que él sentía lo mismo, nuestras lenguas se juntaron un poco después, no quise que ese beso terminara nunca pero no se pod...

¿_Star,¿¡Star, contéstame- _oí una tierna voz, y al mismo tiempo una mano que me sacudía suavemente

_-¿Qué pasa?- _ contesté abriendo mis ojos, no supe quien me había hablado, pero distinguí la misma sombra que me había rescatado y que me había hecho sentir tan feliz

_-¡Entonces no fue un sueño, fue verdad¡- _dije con algo de entusiasmo abrazándolo fuertemente

_-¿qué fue verdad?_

_-¡Robin!- _grite muy apenada – _lo siento ...aún estoy dormida-_ continué tratando de salir del problema

_ya baja está listo el desayuno, es muy tarde_-dijo levantándose de mi cama y saliendo de mi habitación.


	3. Una nueva amiga

el cap anterior no puse comentarios, esk ya lo quería subir...jejeje

el cap anterior soo era una pesadilla, pero me han dado ideas de un sueño premonitor, tal vez la tome o tal vez no, averíguenlo en los proximos cap x k en este no viene nada, jejej

agradezco a Reiko Navi-san por leer mi historia y dejar RR de cada cap , jeje, ya ley sus historias y son muy buenas, se las recomiendo...jeje

bueno los dejo para que sigan leyendo esta historia que me esta ustando un poco pordonde va...

aclaración: me referí a Chico Bestia como:CB porque me dio flojera (por no decirlo de otra forma) escribirlo entero..jijiji

THOMS

* * *

Esa misma tarde la alarma de la torre sonó indicando que alguien había robado un banco.

Todos los Titanes llegamos al lugar del crimen , pero el criminal ya estaba esposado y lo estaban subiendo a la patrulla, había un muro de piedra en medio de la calle.

Una chica rubia alzó ambas manos en dirección de ese muro y ésta regresaba poco a poco nuevamente a la tierra a medida que aquella chica bajaba la manos.

Todos no quedamos muy impresionados con aquella gran actuación, y corrimos inmediatamente para averiguar quien era esa chica.

_-¡Wow! genial¡eso fue grandioso!- _dijo Cyborg

_-¡Si! tus poderes son grandiosos, controlas la tierra...creo_-continuó CB

_-¡Ja, no es gran cosa-_ mencionó Raven sarcásticamente

_-Claro que si, eso es genial¿de donde vienes, quien eres, como te llamas_?- dije al mismo tiempo que sacudía su mano por el gran gusto de conocerla, no todos los días se descubra alguien con grandes poderes...mmm... bueno al menos no que los use para el bien...jeje

_Basta Starfire, déjenla respirar. Un placer conocerte ...-_ saludó como esperando que ella continuara

_-Terra-_ contestó ella, con una voz suave, creo que estaba un poco dudosa

_-...Terra , si, bueno, mi nombre es Robin , ellos son Chico Bestia y Cyborg, y ellas Raven y Starfire, mucho gusto-_ cada uno hizo un gesto para saludarla en cuanto Robin mencionó nuestros nombres.

_-El gusto es mío-_respondió haciendo una alabanza

_-¡Hey¿quieres venir con nosotros?... ¡ay!- _se quejó el "chico metálico" (como le dicen los niños) cuando Raven le dio un codazo en el estómago

_-Eh...no lo se_- dijo insegura, es normal, no es muy confiable que unos desconocidos te inviten a ir con ellos

_- Si ven, vamos a nuestra casa , queremos platicar con_ _tigo- _continuó Robin la invitación de "Cyb"

_-Da acuerdo- _puso una sonrisa, parecía que Robin la había inspirado confianza, ese efecto tiene él en casi todas las personas

Esa misma noche nadie durmió por estar platicando con Terra, nos divertimos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

Nos conocimos mucho, ella nos tomó confianza y nos demostró que es una excelente persona y tiene grandes poderes, creo que hasta a Raven le cayó bien.

_¡Titanes!... reunión de emergencia- _ordenó nuestro líder aprovechando que nuestra nueva amiga había entrado en el baño

_-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó CB que, para variar, no tenía ni idea de para que nos llamaba Robin.

_-Tonto...-_murmuró Raven-¿_así de rápido lo vamos a hacer?-_dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a Robin

_-¡Si, me pareció que ella es muy Blusgardinsiam!-_ ( ni siquiera yo sé que significa eso) dije muy emocionada pero al ver que nadie entendió lo que dije...- _muy amistosa, alegre, cosas así- _continué sentándome en el sillón con mi alegría opacada por la ignorancia de los demás

_Si... como sea...Rav tiene razón, a pesar de que nos caiga muy bien, no se puede convertir en una Titán si no demuestra que en realidad es una de nosotros- _Cyborg se sentó a mi lado como tratando de apoyarme... moralmente

_­-¿En una Titán, será una de nosotros?- _preguntó de nuevo CB haciendo lucir su "brillantez"

_-Tienen razón, no la podemos aceptar así de fácil...mmm...-_rascó su barbilla un par de veces, mientras daba vueltas en la sala (... se ve tan lindo)-_...¡tengo una idea!...que pelee contra nosotros, y si vence a al menos dos de nosotros que se convierta en una verdadera Titán...-_

_-...Estoy de acuerdo, pero que sean tres...-_contestó Raven a la proposición de nuestro amigo

_- Como digas¿todos de acuerdo?- _

_-Claro-_ dijimos todos los demás al mismo tiempo

_-¿de acuerdo en qué, digo, si se puede saber-_ mencionó Terra al reintegrarse al grupo

_- Terra quiero hacerte una pregunta muy seria, y quisiera que lo tomes muy en cuenta- _preguntó el chico maravilla

_Adelante...- _

_-Terra...¿te gustaría ser una Joven Titán?-_preguntó el Líder Titán en representación de todos

la chica puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía tan contenta, que incluso saltó hacia Robin y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte

_-Claro, por supuesto que quiero ser una Joven Titán-_respondió entre risitas de satisfacción

se veían tan felices los dos abrazados... me sentí feliz cuando Raven los interrumpió y los separó, me sentí muy aliviada...

_- ¡Hey, no es así de fácil, tienes que pasar una prueba para demostrar que mereces ese_ _honor_- Reclamó mi amiga haciéndole saber sus condiciones.._.- Tendrás que pelear con nosotros y tendrás que vencer a al menos tres para poder ingresar a los Jóvenes Titanes-_

De acuerdo.. acepto sus condiciones, pero... ¿tengo que pelear con todos al mismo tiempo?-

Ese era un punto que no habíamos discutido y todos nos volteamos a ver para saber la respuesta de cada uno

_- No, pelearás con un Titán por día-_ con testó al ver que nadie e nosotros se oponía- _empezando mañana mismo_

¿Dónde y a qué hora?- volvió a preguntar algo que no sabíamos pero Robin lo supo solucionar...

En las afueras de la ciudad, por la embotelladora, no vive nadie por esos lugares, así que no nos podrán ver y nadie saldrá lastimado, a las... ocho treinta de la mañana, se puntual y no faltes, será un gusto poder conocer realmente tus poderes...-

¿Eso significa que pelearé con tigo?- ¿por qué siempre preguntará cosas que no sabemos?...

mmm... no lo sé, no te diremos con quien pelearás, prepárate para el que sea, no conoces muy bien nuestros poderes, así que espera lo que sea...-

Ok, solo pido que con el que sea que valla a pelear, valla solo, por lo mismo, para que no sepan de lo que soy capaz, y tengamos la misma posición- quiso poner sus propias condiciones, pero ya sabía que Robin no iba a acceder, no le gusta que le pongan condiciones pero...

De acuerdo, pero sólo por eso, es justo para ti...- No lo pude creer... pero bueno, ella tenía razón sería injusto para ella, si vemos de lo que es capaz

Ok, bueno... hasta mañana entonces, con quien sea que valla a pelear...- se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo en frente de ella y la examino, vio cada esquina y cada parte de esa puerta, se dio la vuelta y...

Ehm...¿cómo se abre esto?- señaló la puerta que no tenía manija

¡Oh, de eso me encargo yo...- contestó Cyborg presionando unos botones en su brazo

vio como se abrió la puerta de tras de ella y le guiñó el ojo a Robin como coqueteándole, lo cual a mí me puso muy celosa, pero peor aún, que le respondió con una sonrisita estúpida y moviendo los dedos de la mano tímidamente... después de eso ella se fue de la Torre.

De acuerdo Titanes... ¿quién peleará primero?-

¡yo lo haré, soy el más fuerte!- dijo CB transformándose en gorila y golpeándose el pecho un par de veces

Claro- dijo Raven sarcásticamente, para variar...-primero que golpeen al más débil y entre nosotros cuatro la vencemos...-

¡Hey!-reclamó CB transformándose de nuevo en humano

Ya tranquilo Chico Bestia, tú irás primero, mañana decidiremos quien va después- calmó a CB mi amor platónico

me voy a dormir un poco ya estoy cansada, no he dormido nada en toda la noche¡hasta mañana!- dije bostezando un poco y dirigiéndome a mi habitación

Si, Star tiene razón, ya estamos muy cansados, será mejor irnos a dormir, en especial tú chico bestia, descansa bien que mañana en la mañana te espera una batalla muy dura- me apoyó Cyb

¡Sí! Una batalla titánica¿entienden, titánica: yo... titán, Terra... futura Titán¿no, no entienden?- CB intentó decir un chiste, muy malo por cierto

ya duérmete...- Raven calló nuevamente a CB con su comentario tan seco

todos hicimos caso a esa orden, la verdad, ya estábamos muy cansados...

* * *

Ok este cap no me gustó mucho, así que digas, "que bruto, como me gustó"no pero creo que estuvo bien

Repetí mucho las palabras "De Acuerdo" pero bueno se estaban poniendo... ya me cayo

Sé que hasta ahora no hay mucho romance que digamos, todo empieza por los celos, celos que se han estado mostrando un poco y van a darle un... bueno ya me cayo no quiero arruinarles lo que les tengo preparado...jejej

Solo les pido que dejen comentarios y sugerencias en un Review... porfa¡

Atte. THOMS


	4. Dia uno bestias

hola de nuevo este es un nuevo cap donde se relata la primera de las 5 batallas entre los titanes...

espero que les guste esta cap, ami si me gustó la verdad...

solo kiero agradecer a las personas que me han apoyado capitulo tras capitulo (ay... se oyó muy cursi) mandandome RR

ok bno adios los dejo con el capitulo 4

atte. THOMS

* * *

Al día siguiente todos nos levantamos algo temprano, como a las nueve de la mañana, para entonces CB ya no estaba en la torre

Cada uno comió su desayuno e hicimos los deberes que nos correspondían, ya saben, lavar los platos, tender las camas, limpiar la sala... cosas así

Como a las diez o diez treinta CB abrió la puerta de la torre, caminó un poco y se sentó en uno de los sillones que Cyborg había limpiado. Todos nos quedamos viendo a ese chico y corrimos hacia él.

Se veía muy golpeado, parecía que él había perdido, pero... ¿quién sabe, tal vez estuvo muy reñida la pelea y ganó chico bestia. Tenía tallones en todo el cuerpo, y el traje estaba completamente destrozado se tomaba del hombro, como si éste estuviera roto (n/a: apoco no siempre llegan así cuando pelean).

­-¿_Y bien?- _preguntamos todos al unísono, solo mirábamos a CB que puso una cara de inocencia...

_-Y bien ¿qué?-_ preguntó como si no supiera de que le estábamos hablando

_-¿Quien gano!- _dijimos ya algo enojados

_-Mmm... mejor empiezo por el principio...-_dijo para poner un poco de suspenso al ambiente

_-De acuerdo, voy por unas palomitas-_dijo Cyborg levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

_-Si, yo iré por unas vendas- _dije dirigiéndome a un cajón no muy lejos e ahí para poder dejar de ver las heridas de mi amigo, me dio... "cosa" el solo pensar que tal vez así terminaría yo.

_-Que estupidez-_ murmuró Raven sentándose en otro sillón, el que estaba más lejos de donde se encontraba CB

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-_ preguntó el chico maravilla que se sentó a un lado de aquel chico golpeado y adolorido

_-Bien... creo- _contestó algo inseguro_- gracias Star- _me dijo cuando recibió las vendas que le entregué. Se las dio a Robin para que éste se las pusiera.

_- De acuerdo, ya puedes empezar-_ dijo Cyborg mientras ponía un plato grande lleno de palomitas en el centro de la mesa, después de que Robin le acabara de poner las vendas.

-Bien todo empezó cando me levanté como a las siete treinta para poder alistarme, me bañé, desayuné y salí al lugar que dijiste Robin...-comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, viendo a todos y a cada uno de nosotros para poder explicar con un poco de más detalle, yo estaba algo emocionada y a la vez, nerviosa...

**FLASHBACK**

"Llegue al lugar, el cual estaba vacío, miré el reloj y marcaba las ocho y veinticinco, así que decidí sentarme en una roca a esperar. Miré detenidamente todo el lugar, estaba cubierto de piedras y arbustos, también había mucha arena, parecía un desierto, con excepción de la fábrica de botellas...

...Me desesperé un poco con la espera, pero sentí que alguien se acercaba, pregunté si era Terra pero nadie contestó, me puse en guardia para que no me tomara por sorpresa, pero no funcionó, ya que la piedra en la que me paré se empezó a elevar, de inmediato me transformé en un ave, para que no me afectara, pero tampoco funcionó por que esa misma piedra me siguió por todo el lugar. Me transformé en dinosaurio y la destruí de un coletazo.

Vi , detrás de los escombros, a la chica rubia, me retransformé en humano y caminé hacia ella.

_-Eres bueno- _me dijo cuando se acercaba ella también a mí

_-Gracias... pero me tomaste por sorpresa_- contesté solo por decir algo-_no tendré piedad de ti- _dije extendiendo la mano... como buen competidor

_-¡Ja, yo tampoco, quiero ser una titán , y aprovecharé la oportunidad- _me contestó tomando mi mano- _que gane el mejor_

_-Que gane el mejor-_

A partir de ese momento, ella se alejó de mí, y yo de ella, caminamos un poco en círculos esperando el primer ataque, no sabíamos quien iba a comenzar, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero... ella abrió sus brazos hacia atrás y me lanzó muchas piedras, reaccioné y me convertí en un águila, me elevé para esquivar las piedras, y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia ella. Terra extendió la mano izquierda hacia la derecha y me arrojó una roca aún mas grande que las anteriores, pero ésta no la pude esquivar.

Salí como un gorila de debajo de la piedra y la ataqué, mandándola a volar, pero no pudo caer, ya que tomó una roca y la colocó justo debajo de ella, para convertirla en una especie de piedra voladora y Terra se subió en ella, podía volar, no estaba a salvo, ni en tierra ni en aire...

Me convertí en un Terodáctilo y me dirigí hacia ella, obviamente, con mi fuerza la derrumbé y se estampó contra el suelo, me encaminé a donde había caído, fui en picada, me transformé en elefante unos instantes antes de caer para poder aplastarla. En ese momento caí sobre el montón de rocas... pero éstas estaban en el aire reteniendo mi caída, por debajo, se encontraba aquella rubia que utilizaba sus fuerzas para soportarme por un instante para después dejarme caer, y escapar por el momento.

Me convertí en un ratón para que no pudiera encontrarme fácilmente, pero al poco rato me encontré justo en los pies de Terra, porque me había perdido, ella me miró con ojos de temor (creo que le teme a las ratas) e intentó pisarme, pero me transformé en un elefante nuevamente pera evitarlo, ella voló de nuevo con su roca, pero esta vez eran más de una, y eran demasiado grandes, para mi gusto.

Pensé que desde abajo no podía atacarla, así que decidí trasformarme en animales voladores para derrotarla, así que lo hice y elegí de nuevo el terodáctilo.

Ella lanzó las rocas , esquivé la mayoría , las más grandes, me dirigí hacia ella, pero me topé con un muro de piedra que hacía unos instantes no existía...

_- No pensarás que me dejaré vencer tan rápido y fácil¿o si?-_me dijo algo sarcástica

Me paré en el tope del muro de piedra en mi forma humana...

­_- Claro que no, me has demostrado que eres muy fuerte, que puedes combatir con migo... pero no vencerme_- le contesté creo que ... para... intimidarla... creo

_-Ya lo veremos-_ contestó en un tono retador

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ella elevó aún más ese muro, y a mí con él.

Brinqué y me transformé en un águila en picada, directo a ella y logré rasguñarle un hombro, la herida fue un poco grave... creo...

Me volví para atacarla de nuevo, pero ella me golpeó con su mano atontándome un poco, recobré casi de inmediato la cordura, pero me esperaba un golpe demoledor con la piedra en la que Terra volaba. Me dio de lleno y me estampé en la pared de la fábrica cayendo en el suelo ya como humano.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y vi como se acercaba hacia mí para darme su compasión, pero no me rendí tan fácil y la ataqué en forma de un toro..."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Grité al instante en que escuché esa palabra

_-¿Qué tienes Star?-_ me preguntó Robin acercándose a mí

_-Hemmm... no... nada...Ro..Rob... Robin... es solo que... que... vi un ratón, si eso es, vi un ratón y me asuste, eso es todo, no tienes de que preocuparte-_ el no pero yo sí, recordé ese momento en que CB me quería atacar en forma de un toro, también me asusté cada vez que dijo que se transformó en un águila, pienso que fue tan real aquel sueño... pero ¿qué estoy diciendo, claro que no, no fue real, fue sólo un sueño, y solo eso, tal vez no significa nada, no de hecho no, no significa nada

_-Star¿podemos continuar?- _me peguntó Cyborg comiéndose una palomita

­_-Hem, si , claro, continúa Chico Bestia_-continué para salir de la penosa situación

-_Si, lo que sea... ¿en qué iba?... haaa si...-_

**FLASHBACK**

"La embestí en forma de un toro y ella interpuso una roca en mi camino, pero eso no fue suficiente para que me detuviera, yo seguí insistiendo hasta romper aquella piedra y terminar con esa chica mandándola en dirección de una pila enorme de rocas y arbustos"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

_-¿Eso quiere decir que ganaste?-_ preguntó Raven

_-Aún no termino Raven-_ le contestó CB a la chica tenebrosa

-_Ok, entonces termina- _terció Cyb

FLASHBACK 

"Creí que había ganado, y quise asegurarme, caminé hacia ese lugar y ella salió mejor de lo que esperaba (me refiero a heridas y demás). Un segundo después sólo sentí algo que me golpeó por detrás y me lanzó hacia donde estaba Terra, caí en el suelo, y me levanté lentamente, la miré y me lancé hacia ella en forma de un tigre.

Coloqué mis patas en sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar, creí que había ganado, estaba a punto de morderle el cuello cuando a ella la cubrió un resplandor y mucho viento, levantaba piedras y rocas, volé un poco y me arrastró el viento hasta casi llegar de nuevo a la pared de aquella fábrica.

Me puse de pie como humano, y vi como un remolino, con rocas, piedras, arbustos, tierra, todo... se acercaba hacia mí.

Esas rocas se pusieron en mi contra, y se dirigieron hacia mi tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de transformarme o de siquiera moverme, las recibí de lleno a todas y, como ya estaba cerca de la pared, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que chocara contra ella, yo seguía recibiendo las piedras en todo mi cuerpo, la última me dio en el estomago, me sofocó a caí derrumbado en el suelo, ya no podía más..."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

­-_Ella me cargó en sus brazos y me acostó en una roca en la cual ella se subió y empezó a elevarse, se dirigió directamente hacia la torre, creo, y me dejó en la isla, yo solo tuve que caminar hasta la puerta. Lo admito, me venció limpiamente...-_terminó su historia CB

Nos decepcionó, por haber perdido pero al mismo tiempo nos emocionó porque tal vez tendríamos un nuevo miembro en los Titanes...

_-Como lo esperé-_murmuró Raven –_no puedes hacer nada bien, todos tienen la capacidad de vencerte...-_se lo dijo en la cara a CB

-_Ya cálmate Rav, hizo lo que pudo- _intentó calmarla Cyborg, pero sólo consiguió que se fuera a su cuarto

Bien y ¿ahora qué hacemos? –pegunté para romper el silencio que se había formado

_Por lo pronto, esperar hasta mañana, que el próximo Titán gene la pelea, al menos si ella no es digna de permaneces a los Jóvenes Titanes, pero estoy seguro de que ella vencerá el Reto-_ contestó Robin más para sí mismo que para nosotros

_-Y... ¿quién será el próximo en pelear?-_dijo CB

Nadie dijo nada por un bien rato, todos pensamos quién sería la mejor opción para la siguiente pelea, para mí era Cyborg, con sus poderes podría destruir todas las rocas y vencerla fácilmente, o Raven , que podría controlas cuanta roca le lanzaran, si ellos dos eran los siguientes, tal vez ella tendría menos oportunidad de ganar... eso espero, que no gane, para que no ingrese a los Jóvenes Titanes, ella no me cae bien... ya no, me quiere robar a mi Robin que hace mucho tiempo lo amo en secreto y ella de buenas a primeras me lo viene a quitar. Yo sé que a Robin también le gusta ella y no me voy a da el lujo de abrirle el paso para que lo haga, no lo voy a hacer...

Tal vez, si yo peleo contra ella la pueda derrotar y no entre a los Jóvenes Titanes, si eso es, yo me enfrentaré a ella, la derrotaré y eso será un paso menos, se le dificultará derrotar a los demás, tal vez CB fue vencido, por que se dejó llevar, pero yo no, no tendré compasión de ella, la destruiré, y la derrotaré, y si no lo logro, al menos la dejaré lo suficientemente débil como para que el próximo la derrote, fue una tonta en aceptar ese reto, cada vez que pelee contra uno, quedará más débil para poder enfrentar al siguiente, y así hasta que el último Titán la venza, quitándole toda posibilidad de entrar en la Torre permanentemente

_-Yo pelearé contra ella- _dije más decidida que nunca

_-¿Estás segura Star?-_ preguntó Robin algo preocupado

_-Por supuesto, nunca había estado tan segura-_ contesté dirigiéndome hacia el chico maravilla 

_-Bien, está decidido, Star, será la próxima luchadora-_ terció Cyborg tomándonos a ambos de los hombros

_-De acuerdo, Cyborg, por favor lleva a Chico Bestia a su habitación_- indicó Robin

_-De acuerdo jefe-_ obedeció y se fueron de la sala

_-Ven Star, ayúdame a limpiar esto_- me dijo señalando las ventanas

El resto el día pasó como de costumbre, ya saben, suena la alarma, alguien robó algo, lo atrapamos y lo metemos a la cárcel...

En la noche me subí al techo a pensar un poco en lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente, el techo es mi lugar favorito para pensar, ahí aclaro mis ideas, y mis pensamientos, pensé en que Robin y Terra se irían juntos de la Torre, pero eso no podía pasar él es nuestro líder y no nos puede abandonar...

_-¿En qué piensas?- _preguntó una voz suave, que estaba de tras e mí

_-En la pelea de mañana_- le contesté – _en qué poder tendrá esa chica, como lo utilizará, ... en ti_

_-¿En mi?-_ preguntó de nuevo

_-Hemmm... si... en ... como... será tu pelea_- mentí

-Aaaa- dijo, creo que estaba un poco desilusionado

_- ¿Sabes, yo confío en que vas a ganar, tus poderes son sombrosos, y nadie te ha derrotado del todo, tu eres una buena carta de los Titanes, eres muy buena peleando, y más aún si estas defendiendo en las cosas en que tú crees y confías_- me dijo en un tono tierno para reconfortarme y darme fuerzas para luchar

-G_racias- _fue lo único que le pude decir después de aquellas palabras que él me dijo, es tan tierno y amable, es lo que me gusta de él, que no importa la situación en la que esté, siempre, sigue lo que piensa y lo defiende con todas sus fuerzas

_-Ya es tarde, tienes que descansar... vamos a la cama-_ mencionó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

Yo solo tomé su mano y bajamos juntos hacia el interior del a torre, y cada uno se fue a su habitación para esperar lo que se aproximaba la día siguiente...

* * *

Bueno este es el cuarto cap. de esta historia... (es obvio ¿no?)

Insisto... no esta así que tu dagas k chingonsisisisisismo cap. verdad? Pero si me gustó como quedo( creo k era algo predecible que perdiera ¿no?)

No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer el sig. cap quiero k quede así fregón , chidísimo... así que unas ideas serían bien recibidas... las criticas también... o lo k quieran poner, pero... MANDEN REVIEWS¡...

¿De acuerdo?... Ok los veo en el prox. cap.

Atte. THOMS


	5. dia dos ¿muerta?

Mil perdondes a todos los lectores de esta historia , pero esque se me complicó mucho no solo el subirlo sino también el escribirlo...

1.- al termino del capítulo anterior sufri de un bloqueo de ideas que me duró como dos semanas, todos los días intentaba escribir algo pero solo lograba esribir un parrafo cortito(eso, si me iba bn... si no ni escribia nada)

2.-salí de vacaciones a mazatlan con mi familia... y no me pareció tan mala idea, pues quisá en la playa se me ocurrían algunas ideas

3.-al llegar de mazatlan se llevaron el CPU a reparar como por otras 2 semanas y sufri mucho , no podía escribir mi historia... nisiquiera en papel

pero yalo conseguí y aqui está el cap 5 de mi historia que creo que les va a sorprender y les va a gustar mucho...

porúltoimo solo quiero agracdecer a todos y cada uno de los que me envuiaron RR y gracias a ustedes pude escribir este cap.

Atte. THOMS

* * *

En la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para poder llegar al lugar que acordamos...

Esa mañana desayuné unos huevos tamaranianos con mucha mostaza, para que me pudiera dar mucha energía. Después de eso entré sigilosamente en el cuarto de entrenamiento de Robin; Al entrar lo vi recostado en uno de los aparatos que tiene, estaba dormido, supongo que se cansó tanto en su entrenamiento habitual que no pudo llegar a su cama, se veía tan tierno y tan inocente; Me acerqué un poco hacia él, poco a poco, paso a paso, me hinqué justo a su lado , lo observé por unos instantes, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que sea por darle un beso, pero no pude, no pude por que en ese momento escuché un ruido que venía de la cocina, inmediatamente me alejé de mi amado y salí de la habitación.

Cuando entré en la cocina descubrí que el refrigerador estaba abierto y alguien lo estaba esculcando.

-_¿Cyborg, qué haces aquí?-_ le pregunté a mi metálico amigo

_-¿Yo?... mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí?... son las ocho treinta y cinco- _me contestó mirando su reloj

-¡_No puede ser!_- salí de la torre lo más rápido que pude, no me había percatado de la hora, solo por estar con Robin, si no llegaba a tiempo tal vez Terra lo tomaría como que me acobardé y no quise pelear contra ella y se coronaría con la victoria, no... no la dejaría hacer eso...

Cuando llegué a la embotelladora, corrí un poco para encontrar a Terra, pero no vi a nadie, de pronto, escuché un ruido muy fuerte que venía de un lugar más alejado del que acordamos; volé bajo hacia allá, vi como Terra levantaba una roca y la lanzaba hacia ... hacia... alguien.

Alguien más estaba peleando contra Terra... me acerqué un poco más para poder distinguir quien era. Terra salió volando seguida de una capa púrpura... espera...¿capa púrpura?... Raven,... Raven estaba peleando contra mi rival...

Decidí quedarme a observar, para ver la pelea en vivo, en fin, Terra no sabía quien era su verdadera rival, fuera Raven o yo, lo que importaba era que la derrotáramos...

Vi como Raven levantaba las rocas y las dirigía hacia la rubia, ésta las detenía y las redirigía hacia la chica tenebrosa la cual las esquivaba fácilmente

Terra arrojó una lluvia de piedras de todos los tamaños, no fue ningún problema para Raven esquivarlas o desviarlas hacia otro lugar, pero ella no contaba con que Terra se escondería tras la ráfaga de rocas y la golpearía justo en el mentón y la derivaría a unos metros del lugar

Raven se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada y vio como se aproximaba hacia ella la rubia montada en una gran roca, solo puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de usar su telequinesis para mover la roca y con ella aplastar a Terra que yacía en el suelo...

Esa misma piedra salió volando hacia donde yo me encontraba y cayó unos metros detrás de mí...

_-A pesar de que tienes buenos movimientos, no eres rival para mi-_ creo que dijo Raven avanzando unos pasos

_-Así es, soy muy superior a ti- _le contestó Terra mientras se levantaba del suelo

_-¿Quieres probarlo?- _le preguntó con una posición de ataque

­_- Encantada...-_ contestó también con otra posición de ataque

La primera en hacer el movimiento fue Terra que corrió de nuevo tras una ráfaga de pierdas de todos tamaños

-¡_Tonta, no caeré dos veces con el mismo truco!- _gritó al tiempo que detenía todas las rocas en el airé y las concentraba en el lugar donde estaba Terra la cual quedó enterrada bajo la pila de rocas, ella movió un par de piedras y salió del aprieto...

_-Lo sé- _le contestó Terra al tiempo que yo me acercaba un poco más para poder ver más de cerca y Raven se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella- _solo era una distracción-_

-¿Qué?- mencionó Raven sorprendida justo antes de que una roca gigante la golpeara y la mandara en dirección a la embotelladora y rompiera uno de los muros para aterrizar dentro del edificio

Tuve que agacharme un poco para que Terra no me pudiera ver cuando pasó enfrente de mi para entrar en aquel lugar, caminé sigilosamente de tras de Terra para que ninguna de las dos pudiera ver que yo estaba presenciando esa pelea. Cuando Terra entró yo permanecí escondida detrás de la pared y observando la pelea desde afuera por el agujero que había dejado Raven, afortunadamente para mi ( y desafortunadamente para mi amiga) ese hoyo era lo suficientemente grande para poder ver todos los rincones de aquel lugar...

Raven se levantó desde los escombros y logró ponerse de pie un poco atontada, se llevó una mano a los ojos para quitarse la tierra, supongo, pero al quitársela solo vio un para de piedras a unos centímetros de su rostro y la golpearon en ambas mejillas atontándola aún más. Terra se acercaba poco a poco hacia la chica oscura con aire victorioso y de triunfo, pero yo sabía que a Raven no la podían vencer tan fácil... a ella no... a chico bestia, a mí incluso... pero Raven no podía darse por vencida, amenos que ella quisiera que Terra fuera una Titán, por eso se me adelantó... por eso no quiso que yo peleara... para hacerle el camino más fácil a Terra... no lo podía creer... mi mejor amiga(n/a: bno... la vdd no se si sea su mejor amiga pero como es de las únicas mujeres que conoce y a la que más trata ps así lo puse... ok?) pero... ella fue la que le puso más difícil el reto a Terra... ella se negó a que entrara...estoy confundida¡...

A medida que Terra se acercaba a mi amiga, le lanzaba cada vez más rocas que siempre daban en el blanco, mientras Raven retrocedía más y más hasta llegar a un punto en que ya no pudo debido a que le estorbaba la pared opuesta a la que yo estaba escondida

Terra levantó todas las rocas que encontró y las sostuvo en el aire unos instantes-_ ahora si... ¿quién decías que era la mejor?-_ le preguntó con sarcasmo y elevando un poco la voz

Raven volvió a poner su sonrisa y levantó la cabeza-_¡YO!- _gritó enérgicamente al tiempo que lanzaba su rayo telequinético para apoderarse de todas y cada una de las piedras que Terra sostenía en el aire para poder concentrarlas en el lugar donde se encontraba la chica y aplastarla... aprovechó que estaba ahí dentro, con el rayo de una mano levantó todas las rocas que contenían a la chica y con la otra arrancó varios trozos de metal de varias máquinas y las utilizó para envolver a las rocas y apresar aún más a Terra

Durante un momento no hubo ningún movimiento y ningún ruido, solo se escuchaba el respirara entrecortado de Raven y al cabo de un momento sus pasos en dirección a la salida.

Yo corrí un poco para esconderme de mi amiga, pero noté un ruido muy fuerte que provenía desde adentro... decidí regresar y mirar que estaba pasando... Terra salía de la bola metálica que Raven había formado unos minutos atrás, su respiración también era un tanto cortada pero se puso de pie casi sin dificultades

Terra saltó en una roca y ésta se elevó _–¡ JAMÁS ME DERROTARÁS!-_ gritó ella mientras elevaba un remolino de tierra y rocas

_-¡ERES UNA NECIA PERSISTENTE QUE NUNCA APRENDERA!- _dijo cuando se elevaba por los cielo, sus ojos se ponían en un blanco total, sus manos llevaban unas esferas telequinéticas y empezaba a temblar el suelo... dos segundos más tarde esas esferas se expandieron y cubrieron todo el cuerpo de su dueña para poder convertirse en una bestia voladora que le hace honor al nombre de su poseedora... un cuervo gigante de color negro se formó alrededor de Raven mientras Terra aceleraba cada vez más la velocidad de aquel remolino que la envolvía...

Una ráfaga de luz negra atravesó aquel lugar segándome unos instantes... un grito estremecedor se apoderó de ese edificio... cuando mire hacia el interior pude observar entre el humo una silueta que trataba inútilmente de levantarse del suelo que seguía temblando después de esa pelea tan estremecedora... El edificio comenzó a derrumbarse sobre aquella chica, yo volé lejos de aquel lugar para evitar que cayera sobre mi y antes de llegar lo suficiente mente lejos noté algo tras de mi...

Volé bajo unos momentos para poder apreciar la situación y, si era posible ayudar a salir del apuro a cualquiera que lo hubiese logrado...pero, al ver que mis esfuerzos no daban frutos, decidí ir a la Torre para pedir ayuda...

No lo podía creer, una de mis mejores amigos , no podía terminar así, no lo haría, no podía estar... muerta...al menos, no podía morir de esa manera con una rival tan... inferior a ella. Raven era una de las mejores luchadoras que he conocido jamás, además era una persona extraordinaria, a pesar de guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, yo sabía que ella nos apreciaba y nos tenía un gran aprecio, igual al que nosotros le tenemos a ella... no puede estar pasando, pero.. si era posible que...

Al llegar a la Torre encontré a Robin y a Cyborg jugando a los videojuegos, también estaba CB estaba saltando y brincando con sus vendajes por todos lados, pero creo que eso no le importaba mucho porque estaba apoyando a los dos en los videojuegos...

Los tres dejaron inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su atención hacia mi

­_- Creo que tu ganaste ¿cierto?... y muy fácilmente al parecer...- _dijo CB mirándome detenidamente

_-Si... parece que ni siquiera hubieras peleado-_ comentó Cyb con un tono algo sarcástico

_- Eso es por que no lo hice...- _confesé preocupada

­_- ¿Qué?- _dijo Robin asustado

_-Entonces quién peleó contra Terra-_ preguntó CB preocupado... esa pregunta de por sí era muy estúpida así que nadie se molestó en contestarla...

Al cabo de un momento de un silencio sepulcral...las puertas de la entrada principal se empezaron a abrir revelando un cuerpo de una chica envuelto en una capa púrpura... todos miramos fijamente aquella capa, perteneciente a Raven... cuando las puertas se abrieron completamente pudimos observar a Raven de pie en una esquina... pero... si no era Raven la que estaba debajo de esa capa... eso quería decir que... Terra era la que estaba tirada en el suelo...

Cyborg se apresuró a tomarla y la recostó en uno de los sillones, mientras que Robin, CB y yo ayudamos a Raven a sentarse en otro sillón...

_-La encontré desmayada, y no quise dejarla sola, y... pues... como ella trajo a Chico Bestia ... quise devolverle el favor-_ mencionó tratando de evitar la mirada de todos nosotros

En la siguiente hora Raven nos contó como había sido la pelea entre ella y Terra y mencionó que después del derrumbe ella había salido disparada hacia Terra para rescatarla y... supuse que eso fue lo que sentí cuando estaba sobrevolando aquel lugar

Durante toda la historia fingí que no sabía nada, pues se suponía que nadie debía ver las peleas de los demás. Robin vendó algunas de las heridas más profundas del cuerpo de Terra mientras que Cyborg vendaba las de Raven

- _Yo lo hago Robin- _le dije a mi compañero para que dejara a Terra en paz

-_De acuerdo_- contestó dándome las vendas – _bien... ahora debemos decidir donde será la próxima pelea... y cuando, porque por lo visto no estará en muy buenas condiciones para mañana-_ mencionó al grupo mirando a Terra

_­- Yo le doy un día- _dije para impedir que esa chica se convirtiera en una Titán

_-Que sean dos el impacto que recibió fue muy fuerte... creo que para pasado mañana estará lo suficientemente recuperada como para pelear contra otro de nosotros – _corrigió Raven- _yo sé el daño que le hice..._

-_De acuerdo, tu sabes más que nosotros_- coincidió Robin

_-Y... ¿quién va a pelear?_- Preguntó Cyborg - _¿quieres hacerlo tu Star?_

_-Me parece que no, creo que el siguiente deberías ser tú Robin_- contesté... con lo que había visto era suficiente como para no querer pelear contra ella... pero a la vez tenía demasiadas ganas de pelear contra Terra ya que cada vez se acercaba más y más a Robin... al ponerlo contra Terra sabríamos si la quiere o no

-N_o, creo que Robin debería ser el último debido a que es nuestro líder_- insistió Cyborg

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Cyb- _mencionó Raev

_-No quiero ser la siguiente, yo quería pelear hoy pero como Raev me ganó la pelea, no quiero que pase lo mismo_- confesé

_De acuerdo, entonces lo haré yo, me encantaría pelear contra esta chica... se ve que es poderos, y será un gran reto vencerla- _dijo Cyb algo emocionado

Después de eso cada uno volvió a hacer lo que comúnmente hacíamos, y al pasar aproximada mente unas 4 horas tal vez 5 horas Terra se despertó con dolor de cabeza y sin saber donde estaba... entre Cyborg y yo le explicamos lo que había pasado en su ausencia; Ella estuvo de acuerdo en todo y decidió marcharse casi de inmediato, justo después de que CB le ofreciera unos trozos de pizza. Todo ese día pasó como si nada hubiera pasado a excepción de que CB no dejaba de quejarse de algo que tenía en el brazo derecho... cosa que no tenía mucha importancia

La siguiente pelea era en dos días más, Cyborg contra Terra...

* * *

Ok... gracias por leer este cap y espero que les haya gustado... ¿verdad que no era lo que se esperaban? (creo que valió la pena la espera) claro que esta no era la pelea de Star... creo que tmpoco era el lugar de Raev pero fue una excelente pelea para mi gusto... aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo con el final... pero ¡ conprendanme! ya estaba desesperado de no poder subir este capitulo ... ok?

bno... cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o lo que se les ocurra poner es muy bien recivida en un RR ok?... si no saben como poner RR (review) solo alpastenle a este botoncito que ta aki abajo donde dice " GO" deacuerdo?

atte. THOMS

PD.

hay algo que no entiendo de otras historias de los jóvenes Titanes... porque a"Chico Bestia " le dicen "BB" si eso significa "Beast Boy" y l ahistoria se supone que esta en español... jejeje en serio...bno... yo se que así es como comunmente se le conoce en todas partes... pero eso siempre me hatenido intrigado... si alguien me lo puede decir se lo agradecería mucho...gracias¡


	6. dia tres primera parte la carta

hola¡

Disculpas a todos los lectores de esta historia pero... pero... no tengo escusa.. simple flojera... tenia varis opciones para este capi pero creo que esta fue la mejor, las otras estabanmuy aburridas..¬¬ ... jajaja

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron un RR y a los que no tmb.. xD

Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza... jeje

ok... ya no los hago esperar mas... espero que les guste¡...

THOMS

* * *

Al día siguiente me despertó una suave brisa que provenía de una ventana entreabierta, disfruté un poco de ese refrescante viento antes de poder levantarme de mi cama y encaminarme hacia el ropero.

Cuando lo abrí para poder escoger la ropay ponérmela descubrí que había caído un papel color azul de entre las puertas. Lo tomé. Primero lo observé detenidamente para apreciar de quien era y solo noté que decía:

_ Para : Starfire_

_ De: Su más grande admirador _

Me imaginé que era de Robin pero no podía decir nada hasta no comprobarlo. Así que decidí abrirla antes de sacar conclusiones. Tomé una hoja que se encontraba dentro del sobre, solo tenía unas pocas palabras, pero me dejaron impresionada:

_ Star:_

_ Tengo que hablar contigo, no me lo menciones ni siquiera a mi, no quiero que los demás se enteren. __Te veo enel techoa las 12:00am._

_ Atte._

_ Robin _

¿Para que me quería Robin¿De qué quería hablarme?... varias preguntas inundaron mi mente en esos momentos y solo una respuesta... " Ve al techo a las 12:00 del día y lo averiguarás"

Miré en seguida al reloj : 9:48am . Todavía tengo tiempo para alistarme, y hacer varias cosas...

Salí de mi habitación y escuché el ruido de los videojuegos en la sala y los gritos de un CB eufórico y de un Cyborg regocijante. Me dirigí a la cocina, aún en pijama para poder desayunar. Al terminar, aproximadamente a las 10:15, me fui directamente a la ducha para poder estar en el techo a tiempo.

A las 11:52 me estaba colocando la segunda bota y acabar con mi persona y poder dirigirme a mi destino. Más preguntas aparecieron en mis pensamientos para contestarlas todas con un "espera... falta poco..." . Cosa que no podía hacer... estaba impaciente por verlo, ya que no lo había visto en la torre durante todo el día...era extraño no verlo jugando videojuegos con CB y Cyb, pero bueno...

En cuanto llegué a la puerta que lleva al techo dudé un poco y abrí la puerta lentamente para tener tiempo de relajarme más...

Saqué la cabeza en cuanto pude y descubrí al chico maravilla de espaldas a mi ...abrazado a... a... Te...Terra... la cual me vio y descaradamente le dio un Beso a Robin en la boca... los labios de ambos se juntaron y empezaron a jugar con ellos... Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que aparecieron en ellos.

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta de un golpe detrás de mi y volé lo más que pude lejos de ese sitio , solo pude escuchar la voz de mi amado que decía mi nombre en un grito ahogado

Pero no hice caso al llamado y volé aún más rápido sólo quería estar lejos de allí, fuera de esa torre de enemigos... de esa ciudad de hipócritas... de esa tierra de falsas ilusiones... de ese mundo de mentirosos y criminales sin piedad...

En ese momento hubiera querido no existir... no haber entrado a este planeta... no haber pertenecido a los jóvenes titanes y por sobre todo... no haber conocido a Robin... a ese Robin mentiroso, inhumano, hipócrita,

¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho esto a mi?...y que lo quería, que lo apreciaba, que lo respetaba... que lo amaba

Al perderlo a el había perdido todo, había perdido mi hogar, mi amor, mi familia, mis amigos ... mi razón de vivir... no tenía ya ninguna razón de vivir ... a no ser .. la venganza.

Si... venganza...le voy a hacer pagar a Terra lo que me hizo... me quitó a mi Robin en

menos de una semana... y a Robin por haberme traicionado de esa forma, por haberme ilusionado y engañado de la forma más vil y despreciable...pero no, por más que lo odie no puedo hacerle daño, me ha lastimado, pero yo a él nunca lo haré, sin embargo a Terra nada ni nadie me detendrá para destrozarla...

Mi corazón estaba destrozado... sentía un inmenso vacío en él que era sobre pasado sólo por el sentimiento de dolor que en mí existía... mis lagrimas caían una tras otra sobre mi rostro y terminaban en el mar inmenso que estaba a cientos de kilómetros debajo. Volé sin rumbo por varias horas sin saber a donde ir, que hacer, donde estar, que decir ante esta situación de dolor y desesperación.

Por varias horas me dirigí hacia ninguna parte, y al ver que no tenía éxito en mi búsqueda de algo que ni yo misma sabía que era... decidí regresar poco a poco hacia la torre, para poder reflexionar en lo que pasó y si cabía la posibilidad de un error... de un mal entendido, pero si lo había, yo no lo veía por ninguna parte, pero en mí seguí la esperanza de que eso era tan solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría...

Logré calmar mis sentimientos después de las primeras tres horas de vuelo sin embargo aún persistía una pregunta. "¿Porqué?" ...

* * *

¿qué les pareció?... bno...esta es la primera parte...termina como a las 4-5 de la tarde y aún queda más tiempo...jaja

ando algo escaso de ideas.. solo se me ocurren en los momentos de mayor tención e inspiracion... por eso me tardo tanto...( espero...)una ayudadita no me caería mal...

ideas, criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran es valido ... jaja

se despide nuevamente y los espera volver a saludar pronto...

THOMS

P.D !SOY HOMBRE... VARÓN... ¡ siempre me mandan mails como si fuera mujer .. jaja ... bye¡


	7. Dia tres seguda parte la espera

Hola de nuevo!

Lamento haberlos abandonado tanto tiampo pero esque el amor llegó a mi vida y ps me entretube un poco y no tenía mucho tiempo, ahora que ya se ha ido, tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir y la inspiración me ha vuelto... jejej

Ya no los hago esperar más... tal vez se les haga chafa... pero es lo mejor que tengo... jeje : P

THOMS

* * *

Mi corazón estaba destrozado por el dolor que lo invadía en cada rincón. Intenté acelerar el vuelo para pedir una explicación de inmediato, y que ese dolor terminara...o acabara con migo...

Tiempo después comencé a ver tierra en frente de mi, y distinguí la torre. Aceleré y me acerqué aún más, pero pocos metros antes de llegar, paré y dudé... ¿porqué Robin me hizo esto?... ¿realmente quería escuchar la respuesta?... no lo sabía: si regresaba y Robin me confesaba que a la que ama es a... ella... me moriría... pero si no lo hacía y todo fue un malentendido...me mortificaría la conciencia toda la vida por que no lo escuché.

-_Duro¿cierto?-_ escuché una voz de tras de mi. Era una voz conocida, pero que no me hacía ninguna gracia escucharla

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ dije con el mayor tono de seriedad posible manteniéndome de espaldas a ella, limitando mis ganas de golpearla.

_-Oh!... pero que agresiva... no es bueno que le hables así a una persona que será tu compañera de batalla...-_contestó con un tono de ironía.

_-No, si yo lo evito-_ dije volteando a verla frente a frente. Ella estaba sobre una gran roca y al verla me di cuenta de que traía puesta la misma ropa que yo siempre uso, incluso el mismo peinado, me sorprendí enormemente.

Ella rió levemente _-¿ Te gusta mi nueva apariencia, Robin me permitió entrar en tu habitación y tomar lo que yo quisiera, a fin de cuantas, él estaba contento con que te fueras-_

_-No es así, el nunca se alegraría por mi tristeza... lo conozco...jamás lo haría...-_ dije mostrando mi preocupación y decepción que me hizo sentir.

-_No tiene caso que vuelvas, todos se alegraron por que ya no estas con ellos molestándolos con tu alegría fingida, y por sobre todo por que ya no tienen que comer tus comidas tan... asquerosas... por decir lo menos...-_dijo Terra

_-Tu no sabes nada, ni siquiera los conoces, no puedes opinar por ellos...-_ dije, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme su arrogancia

-_¿Quién dijo que estoy opinando por ellos?... eso me lo dijeron... creo que la que no los conoce eres tu...-_mencionó apuntándome con su mano y mostraba un rostro regocijante

_-¡Cállate!-_grité, harta de tanta mentira.

_-¿No soportas la verdad?-_preguntó con un tono desafiante

_-¡Si la soporto... pero lo que tu dices no lo es..!.-_contesté enojada – _así que ya puedes irte, lo que me acabas de decir es suficiente como para regresar –_ fue lo últimos que le dije, di media vuelta y descendí hasta aterrizar en el techo

Las palabras que ella me dijo me dolieron mucho, yo sabía que no era cierto, pero algo me hacía dudar en mi interior, tal vez fuera el tono en que me lo dijo, o tal vez fuera por que no les tengo la suficiente confianza y dudo de su amistad...¿qué estoy diciendo?... no puedo dudar de mis amigos, ellos son lo único que tengo en este planeta, si no confío en ellos , no tiene caso que esté aquí...o... tal vez sea eso, quizá por que sé que son lo único que tengo, tengo miedo de perderlos, y aún más , de que me traicionen...traición... esa es la palabra a la que más le temo, es la palabra que más daño puede hacer a una persona, eso te puede destruir, quizá no la palabra por sí sola, pero si es acompañada de la acción, puede devastar a una persona, en especial si proviene de la persona a la que más amas en esta vida.

Mis sentimientos en ese momento eran muchos, el enojo, la alegría, el temor, la decepción, el amor... todos al mismo tiempo. Pero las palabras de Terra me hicieron darme cuenta de que debo arreglar las cosas, ya sea para bien ... o para mal...

Caminé lentamente hasta toparme con la puerta que conecta con el interior de la torre, la miré fijamente, respiré hondo, y con todo el temor del mundo la abrí poco a poco. Al estar abierta por completo observé el interior, estaba oscuro y estaba anocheciendo, no me podía mover de la impresión, pero segundos después caminé, y comencé a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera accioné el interruptor que enciende las luces del pasillo, un instante después todo estaba iluminado, era un pasillo largo con dos puertas a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. Respiré hondo nuevamente, para tomar confianza, caminé decidida y segura, a lo largo de todo ese pasillo. Al terminar, vi de nuevo unas escaleras que conectaban a la sala principal, fingí mi alegría habitual , como si nada hubiera pasado, y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala encontré a CB y a Cyborg jugando videojuegos, para variar.

_-¡ Hola!-_ dije entusiasta.

_- ¡Star¿ a dónde fuiste?-_ preguntó CB que aún seguía vendado

_-Mmmm... salí a tomar un poco de aire...- _contesté para que no supieran nada_- ¿dónde está Robin?- _pregunté algo impaciente, es decir, Terra sólo me había mentido, ellos no me olvidaron, es más, incluso me extrañaron...

_-Creo que está en tu habitación...-_contestó Cyb apuntando en la dirección a mi cuarto

_-Ok... ¡gracias!- _salí corriendo hacia donde me habían indicado estaba segura de que había sido un malentendido, sino¿por qué estaría Robin en mi habitación?

Ahora mis sentimientos empezaban a cambiar, sin embargo el temor y la decepción seguían ahí.

Paré delante de la puerta de mi habitación, sabiendo que del otro lado me encontraría con Robin. Miré fijamente la puerta, pensando en qué decirle, cómo preguntarle, cómo actuar...en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una sombra se dejó ver de entre la oscuridad y se fue iluminando con forme entraba al pasillo... era un chico de cabello puntiagudo con la cabeza baja, no pude moverme, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado de verlo. El vio mis botas y fue subiendo poco a poco la vista.

_-Star... que...que bueno que llegaste.. te... te estaba esperando...qui... quiero hablar contigo...- _balbuceó el chico al verme a la cara

No sabía si quería hablar con el¿y si lo que me quería decir no me gustaba, pero... se veía triste tal vez se sentía mal ... no se... pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda...

_-Mmm...de acuerdo... pasa...-_ dije indicándole que pasara a mi cuarto nuevamente...

Me senté en mi cama para descansar del viaje que había hecho, y Robin dudó, pero se sentó a mi lado

_- ...Primero que nada... me quiero disculpar por lo que viste esta mañana-_ se disculpó

_-Continúa...-_ dije para que siguiera explicando lo que pasó

_-Eeh.. si.. claro... este...en la mañana en cuanto me desperté..._

**FLASHBAK**

...Desperté y encontré un sobre junto a mi cama, no le di mucha importancia en ese momento y decidí tomar una ducha.

Al terminar me dirigí hacia mi mesa de trabajo para poder ordenar lo que teníamos que hacer hoy, pero el sobre rojo ahora estaba sobre mi calendario. Decidí tomarla, decía en letras grandes y azules:

Para: Robin 

_De: Starfire_

En ese momento me interesó el leer esa carta, la abrí y saqué un papel que decía:

_Robin necesito hablar con tigo sobre nosotros dos. Te espero en el techo a las 11:30 a.m. Pero no menciones nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, no quiero que nadie se entere..._

En ese momento me pregunté de qué quería hablarme Starfire.¿ "sobre nosotros"? no entendía. No tenía tiempo de eso, tenía que entrenar y preparar al equipo por si algo ocurría, por si Slade atacaba...

Salí de mi habitación y encontré vacía la sala, me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar antes del entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento me ocupó casi toda la mañana, Pero terminé unos minutos antes de la hora indicada, no tenía nada que perder así que decidí ir para ver de que me quería hablar Starfire.

Encontré a Starfire en el techo y me continuaba preguntando para qué me quería.

-_Mmm... ¿Star?... ¿para qué me quieres?- _dije tímidamente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de tras de mí.

Ella no me contesto y tosí ligeramente para que e escuchara pero eso no pareció funcionar, ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se movía. Decidí acercarme un poco mas. Cada paso que daba, sentía que había algo que no iba bien, algo que no debería estar allí, que no debía ser...

Noté que Star agachó un poco su cabeza, ligeramente, y logró que el cabello pelirrojo le cubriera el rostro.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunté de nuevo al estar junto a ella.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra, y comenzó a sollozar, poco tiempo después se abalanzó contra mi pecho y me abrazó fuerte mente. Fue tan rápido que solo tuve tiempo para parpadear.

Aunque mis sentidos me decían que algo estaba muy mal, el calor de aquel ser, no era en nada parecido en el de Star...ella no era Starfire...

Pero me dio tanta ternura el verla recargada sobre mi hombro derramando lágrimas hasta más no poder. Se mantuvo así por más de 20 minutos.

Luego se comenzó a tranquilizar, pero en cuanto dejó de sollozar, colocó sus delicadas manos sobre mi nuca, y acercó sus labios a los míos, juntándose en un profundo beso.

Miré hacia la puerta que conectaba a la torre y observé a Starfire saliendo velozmente hacia el cielo

_-¡Starfire! - _grité profundamente corriendo hacia justo debajo de ella sin obtener respuesta. Miré hacia el ser que me había besado

-_¿Quién eres?- dije furioso hacia aquella persona... que ya no estaba, había desaparecido... corrí y miré hacia todos lados y no encontré a nadie, miré por la orilla de la torre y observé que nadie se pudo haber tirado desde allí..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

**Bueno, tal vez no sea tan largo como esperaba, pero ya me urgía actulizarlo... lo dejé muchísimo tiempo y creo que los hice sufrir... jjeje.. perdón.

Si o les gustó, quieren que lo cambie, que lo modifique, alguna idea para el prox cap o algo que me quieran decir, estoy a sus ordenes... sólo déjenme un RR ... Bye!

Y espero que no los abandone de nuevo tanto tiempo... jeje

THOMS


End file.
